warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Total Drama: Warriors Edition
READ BEFORE CONTINUING! In this show, the TDI campers are somehow turned into cats. They are split into two teams, Team Thunderclan and Team Riverclan. If a cat dies (only as a cat) or is voted off, they are transported back to Total Drama Studios and are turned back to humans. When you leave you will recieve your warrior name and are escorted back to the studios by a Starclan cat. If a cat dies or is about to leave, another cat can take its place. Both camps resemble the ones in the book. Contestants Chris- small black tom with one white forepaw Chef- huge black and white tom Ezekial- brown speckled tom Eva- large black she-cat Noah- dark brown tabby tom Justin- magnificent white tom Katie- tabby and white she-cat Sadie- (Daisystripe) tabby and white she-cat, killed in the second episode by Leshawna, guided to TDS by Ravenpaw Tyler- brown tom Izzy- dark ginger tabby she-cat Cody (Tumbleweed)- tortoiseshell tom, voted off in first episode because he failed to complete the race, guided to TDS by Ashfur Beth- sandy brown she-cat Courtney- tortoiseshell she-cat Harold- ginger tom Trent- gray tabby tom Bridgette- beautiful golden tabby she-cat Lindsay- golden she-cat DJ- dark gray tom Geoff- ginger tom Leshawna- big silver tabby she-cat Duncan- black tom Heather- scrawny white she-cat Gwen- blue-gray tabby she-cat with black stripes Owen- pale ginger tabby tom Episode 1 Welcome to the Clan! The sun dappled gently on the forest while a small black cat waited in the camp clearing. His ears twitched when he heard approaching footsteps coming through the bramble tunnel. He stood up and shook his pelt. A small tortoiseshell she-cat padded through the tunnel with a smug look on her face and a big black and white tom followed. "Hola Courtney! Welcome to the Great Forest!" the black cat greeted. "Shut it Chris!" Courtney snapped. She darted for the entrance, only to be stopped by Chef Hatchet. "Thank you Chef. Well here comes Eva" The big black she-cat thundered through the camp until she was standing a whisker away from Chris. "What did you do to me!?!" Eva snarled. "All will be explained later, now heres Duncan" Duncan walked steadily through the tunnel, his lips curled in a snarl. "ehh... well here is Izzy" Izzy jumped out of nowhere and landed on Courtney with a thud. "HEY CHRIS!!" she squelled. Soon all of the campers except for Bridgette and Lindsay had arrived. Soon the two golden she-cats padded through the thorn tunnel and joined the crowd. "Now that we are all here, I will read off the teams. Team Thunderclan is made up of Lindsay, Geoff, Eva, Ezekial, Gwen, Duncan, Heather, Justin, Katie and Sadie, and Courtney. Tean Riverclan will be made up of Bridgette, Izzy, Noah, Cody, Tyler, Owen, Leshawna, Beth, Harold, DJ, and Trent. Team Thunderclan will have the camp on this side, the west side, of the forest and team Riverclan will have the east side. now get your living arrangements sorted out and meet me at Fourtrees at Sunhigh to find out your challenge" At Sunhigh both teams had reached Fourtrees. In the middle of the trees, a high rock stood where Chris sat, his eyes sparkling with mischief. Bridgette shouldered her way through the crowd and stumbled on a pebble. Her shoulder hit a cat's hind leg. She picked her head up and her nose slightly touched the tom's in front of her. It was Geoff. "Uhh.. hi" she studdered. "Hey" Geoff replied. Bridgette blushed and as she turned to reply, Heather pushed her way in between them. "Your supposed to be sitting with your team" Heather snarled. Heather shot her a scornful glance and Bridgette walked away. Heather swung her head around to stare at Geoff, her eyes blazing with cold fire. "What was that!?!" she hissed. "Well I-" Geoff's explanation was cut off by Chris' yowl from the Highrock. "Ok campers! You maybe wondering how you turned into cats. Well that is not important right now. Bottom Line, if you die (only as a cat) you will be transported back to Total Drama Studios. If no cat dies, there would be a berry ceremony. If you don't get a juniper berry, you are out! If you die or are voted off, another cat can take your place. Ok now fro todays challenge you will be running a 20 kilometer race aroung the forest. Now MOVE CAMPERS!" Every camper ran to the starting line at the entrance of the Thunderclan camp. "On your mark, get set, GO!" Chris yowled and the cats rocketed off. Soon Heather slowed down and hid in the bushes, hungrily awaiting her chance to strike. Bridgette ran, unaware of the suprise waiting for her in the brambles next to her. Heather sprang and landed on Bridgette, her razor sharp claws digging into her pelt. Bridgette struggled but Heather held her grip. Heather bent her head and hissed into her ear. "You better stay away from Geoff or I will get rid of you, the HARD way. Do you understand?" Bridgette nodded timidly. "Good! Nice talking to you!" Heather leaped off of Bridgette and sprinted into the forest. Bridgette shook her coat and followed the crowd, trying to not let the potential threat of Heather cloud her mind. Heather had caught up with Justin, running in sync with him as she whispered in his ear. "trip as many Riverclan people as you can, especially Bridgette" Justin's mouth curled into an evil smirk as he kicked the sand behind him into Trent's eyes, causing Trent to roll into the dust. The sun had started to dig its way under the horizon, sending its final rays of light on top of the Riverclan camp. Chris stretched and let out a muffled yawn. "Where are those lazy campers?" he complained. He twitched his ears at the sound of approaching footsteps. Geoff ran into the clearing and collapsed, his legs giving way under him. "We have a winner finally" Chris meowed. Soon, the other campers came through the entrance. Each of the Riverclan cats looked horrible. Noah's fur was tangled with burs, Leshawna's pelt was stained with her blood, Bridgette was also blood stained and limping and Trent could barely tell where the entrance was. "Congrats Thunderclan! Now all campers go back to your camps and get some rest. Meet me at Fourtrees at Moonhigh to find out the next part of your challange" Both teams had gathered under the Highrock when Chris had started explaining the next part of the challange. "You must pick your medicine cat for your team. That cat will be responsible for making sure that their team is ready to participate in the challanges in store that day. Now go back to camp and decide. You must tell me before Dawn who the next medicine cat is. But I must warn you, if a cat becomes a medicine cat, they are not allowed to become romanticly involved with other cat until the competition is over" Each cat looked nervously at each other, scared that they didn't trust anyone to make sure that they were cured when sick or wounded. In Thunderclan camp, Heather had gathered the team in a circle around her, the campfire's blaze casting her long shadow over the team. Her white coat was dark ginger from the reflection of the fire behind her. "Justin and I have made the decision on who our medicine cat will be. She will be Courtney. We have chosen her because she can remember all the herbs needed and she can also break a bone when she needs to," Courney sat up straighter, her eyes glowing with an unspoken pride. "If anyone contradicts this decision, you will answer to me" Heather threatened. "And me!" Courtney added. "Go Team Thunderclan!" Heather yowled. All the other cats joined in, the chorus of meows could be heard for miles. As her team celebrated, Heather slipped silently throuh a hole in the bramble screen in the back of the camp. Heather raced through the forest. She shuddered at the eerie plants that surrounded her. The shadow bathed forest looked completely different. Heather forced her fur to stop bristling and she continued on the path towards the Riverclan camp. She looked through the entrance. Trent and Leshawna were discussing something obviously important because Trent continuasliy cast nervous glances across the camp. Heather obvious knew that they were still deciding who the medicine cat would be. As she watched, she had a brilliant idea. She sniffed the air, trying to find a certain scent. There's the scent! Heather walked through Riverclan territory until she came to a small pond. Heather (plant) surrounded the small area and a small area of land sat next to the pond. a cherry blossom tree grew on part of the patch and hung over the pond. Fireflies lit up the scene and next to the cherry blossom tree lay a small golden body. It was Bridgette. She was curled in the lush green grass, her lush golden pelt lit up by the fireflies. While Bridgette lightly dappled the water with her paw, Heather took the moment as her chance to strike. "Hello Bridgette" she mewed menecingly. Bridgette jumped to her paws and swung around, her pelt bristling with alarm. "I just have a proposition for you," Heather meowed, "Just become the Riverclan medicine cat and I will stay out of your fur" "Why would I do that?" Bridgette challanged. "Because if you do become the medicine cat, you will not be allowed to date Geoff. So you better become the medicine cat, or else" Heather was standing a whisker away from Bridgette's head. "Do you understand?" Bridgette nodded. "Good" Heather snarled and padded away. Dawn had come and Chris had gathered the teans at Fourtrees. "I am glad to announce that the Thunderclan medicine cat is Courtney," Courtney stood bolt upright and looked around, her eyes searching for traces of envy in the eyes of other cats. "and the Riverclan medicine cat is Bridgette" Geoff turned and fixed his warm gaze on her but Bridgette had her head bent down trying to avoid Heather's burning amber gaze. "I have tallied up the scores and todays winner is Team Thunderclan. Since team Riverclan lost, they will meet me at Moonhigh for a berry ceremony. Keep up the good work!" At Moonhigh, Riverclan had gathered in the center of the camp. The bright brilliance of the moon didn't comfort the nervous cats, but served as a reminder about what must be done. Each cat had finished voting and were eagerly awaiting the results of the voting. Chris stepped into the clearing, his black pelt mixing with the darkness, making him look like a moving shadow. He sat down, not even wavering at the anxious glares that the Riverclan cats were shooting at him. He just stood, his pelt glowing from the fire's blaze behind him. "Campers," he meowed sternly, his eyes chips of ice, "you have voted. Campers, when I call your name come up and recieve your berries. Leshawna, Bridgette, Izzy, Noah, Trent, DJ, Harold, Beth, Owen." Tyler and Cody stiffined. "You to failed to completee the race today. You each racked up a lot of votes and one of you have spent your last night on Total Drama Warriors," Tyler sank his claws into the ground and Cody started panting like he had just ran for a moon. "...Tyler" Chris said at last. "Cody, time to go" Cody hung his head and walked out of the Riverclan camp followed by Chef. "You are safe for tonight. Now get into your dens and have a nice rest. Bridgette will now sleep alone in the Medicine Cat den. And make sure to be ready for tomorrows challange on Total Drama Warriors" Cody walked down a path of light. At the end of the path was a gray flecked tom. Cody walked slowly up to him. "I am Ashfur," the cat began, "I have been chosen to lead tou back to humanity because we are a lot alike. We have both been rejected by the one we love (Cody loved Gwen in the Total Drama Series) and blown off her shoulder like a speck of dust. Now I will grant you your warrior name. It shall be Tumbleweed for your rejection. Now come with me, I will lead you to Total Drama Studios Episode 2 Prey ain't Running, You Are! The sun glowed on the Riverclan camp and the Riverclan cats each slowly had awaken. Bridgette had been collecting herbs since dawn. She had done a very good job as the medicine cat so far, though she was forced into it. She padded into the camp, her jaws stuffed with yarrow and coltsfoot. As she stepped through the entrance, Leshawna rushed up to her. "Chris told us to meet him in Thunderclan camp at Sunhigh" she said. Oh great, another challange! Bridgette thought. "Greetings campers!" Chris greeted the cats as they sat down, "Today, you are finding your own food. The challange is to catch as much prey as you can. Whoever catches the most prey wins" DJ practiclly turned white, his whiskers drooped and his lip quivered. Heather exchanged a mischivous glance with Justin. Now she haves an excuse to sink her teeth into the throat of a creature. "You will have until sunset to get as much prey as you can possibly carry. Geoff carried a small squirrel and buried it deep into the dirt. His broad face was caked with the blood of recently killed prey. He noticed a small starling stretching its wings and took it down in one amazing leap. The taste of its tender meat made his mouth water and he buried this catch too. His mind was filled with pictures of Bridgette. He shook his head as if he was trying to get the image out of his head like it was rainwater piled in his ear. He hung his head, ashamed at his lack of self control. How could he possibly be in love with a Riverclan cat? He sighed and just ignored the feeling knawing at his chest. The Riverclan cats had stacked their prey on the riverbank (not very smart). Justin smirked at the easy sabotage target. He stretched as if he was tired and stretched his hind leg and 'accidently' knocked the prey into the tumbling current of the river. He laughed but was unaware of the consequences of his actions. His eyes widened as he saw Leshawna, Trent, and Bridgette appear out of the bushes. He covered up his nervousness with a sharp sneer. "Oh look what the fox dragged in, I would find it disturbing having to take my dirt around you piles of fox dung!" (Let's see you make a better insult!) He shut his trap when he saw Leshawna take a step forward, her eyes betraying the fiery fury she had contained. Justin could feel her anger pulsing through the air and it hit him like a sharp blow on the muzzle. Justin opened his jaws to yowl a warning to his clan but Trent had leapt on him and the two cats tumbles down the bank. While the pair fought, more Thunderclan cats appeared out of the undergrowth and leapt into battle. Leshawna let out a shrill battle cry and tackled Lindsay head on. The golden cat shrieked and sprinted away. Leshawna smirked in triumph and let out a muffled huff as Heather leapt at her and teared at her back. While Leshawna dealed with Heather, Bridgette had been cornered by four Thunderclan cats. She hissed in fear because she hated the thought of fighting. She screeched as a tom sliced a claw down her side and threw her down. He planted one paw on her chest and held her down. She felt his warm breath in her ear as he bent down to bite her neck. She squeezed her eyes shut and waited for teeth to meet her fur but before he could bite, a blood curdiling (is that how you spell it?) wail distracted him and he loosened his grip and giving Bridgette a chance to escape. She shot up and threw him off of her. "Duncan, retreat! Leshawna has killed Sadie" a cat yowled and Duncan ran to his falled comrade. Leshawna looked at Sadie, horrified at what she had done. Sadie's eyes had started to become milky and she gasped for breath. Leshawna flinched at the sour scent of death and the sight of the fresh blood still flowing out of the would in her neck. "Oh Sadie, I'm so sorry!" Leshawna yowled, "Riverclan retreat!" She gathered the Riverclan cats and counted them up. "one.. two... WAIT! Where's Trent?" She soon got her answer when she heard Trent's terrified screech and she saw him plummet into the river with Justin firmly held in his claws. Leshawna ran on the riverbank following Trent. Trent held out his forepaw but he went underwater as the river's current ran over him. Both cats disappeared under the watery mass. Leshawna watched as the deathly torrent swallowed her teammate up and he disappeared once again. "Trent!" Leshawna wailed and jumped in. Luckily for her, she was hard muscled and found it easy to manuever through the river. She went under the water. The water stung her eyes as she looked for a sign that Trent was here but the current swept away any traces of the gray tom. Only a lone tuft of fur snagged on a boulder proved that the tom had been swept away. A small black cat appeared on the riverbank beside Leshawna. "Leshawna, it's Chris. The contest is over!" the black tom screamed over the crashing waves. Leshawna dragged herself out and laid on the bank, panting. "I'm very sorry for Thunderclan's loss," Chris meowed half heartdly, "But I have good news. Trent and Justin aren't dead, They have just been lost downriver. That brings me to your next challange, finding and retrieving your lost teammate. Sleep well everyone because you'll need to get up pretty early tomorrow" Sadie opened her eyes to find that she was in a white space. It turned black as a path of light fell slowly from the sky. A jet black cat stepped down. "Who are you? Where's Katie?" Sadie whimpered. The cat flicked his white tipped tail impatiently. "She is fine. You have been eliminated from the competition. I am Ravenpaw" "Why are you here?" Sadie asked hesitantly. "I'm here to grant you your warrior name and escort you to the real world because we are a lot alike. We have both been separated by our best friends, but the future is not set in stone. We may meet them again one day," Sadie opened her jaws to reply, but Ravenpaw laid his tail on her mouth to silence her, "Your warrior name shall be Daisystripe. Follow me, Total Drama studios awaits. Episode 3 Search for the Fallen Trent woke up on a riverbank at the edge of the woodland. The shadows crept around him like a swarm of rats ready to strike. He flinched as a menacing his sounded from farther down the bank. Before he could react, a cat sprang from the shadows and clung to his damp back. Trent rolled over and crushed the tom under him. "Why did you attack me?" Trent snarled and held the tom firmly under him. "Stop! You're ruffling my pelt" the tom whimpered. Trent could easily recognize the tom as Justin and let him go. "Why did you?" Trent spat out the words hatefully. "If you hadn't been holding onto me, I would have been upriver and my pelt would've been perfect still!" Justin hissed. Trent growled deep in his throat and stared at the moon. The shining disc was full and the stars looked dull in comparison. "I know what I must do" Trent whispered. He trotted past Justin and headed to the whispering forest. "Wait? Where are you going?!?" Justin mewed in disbelief. Trent turned to the white cat, his eyes sparkling with determination. "I don't know what you're going to do," Trent meowed, "But I'm going back to my clan" "Are you completely mousebrained? They're just going to follow the river and find us here!" Justin hissed. "I don't know if they will, but I do know what I will do," Trent vowed, "I will find my clan" Leshawna stirred as Bridgette inspected her body for any infections. "Not so hard!" Leshawna growled as Bridgette smeared her wounds with herbs. Bridgette softly giggled. "I know why you're so upset, you think Trent's dissappearance is your fault" Leshawna angrily flicked her tail in response. "It's not your fault," Bridgette reassured, "You guys are going down river to look for him today. Everything will be fine" Leshawna flicked her ear and sighed. "I guess your right" Leshawna meowed and padded out of the medicine den and joined the patrol that would journey downriver. "Is everybody here?" Izzy yelled. "No!" Everybody looked towards the entrance of the medicine cat den. Bridgette stood with a large leaf bundle in her paws. "Sorry Bridgette, I'm afraid you can't come." Izzy mewed. Bridgette just stared calmly back at the fiery she-cat. "I am coming" Bridgette defiantly mewed. "No" Izzy said simply and laid her tail on the medicine cat's shoulder, "We can't afford to lose our medicine cat" "But you guys may get hurt!" "We'll be okay. Remember, you've taught DJ about some simple healing herbs" Bridgette angrily mumbled something and then finally shook her head. "You're right. Just promise me you'll be careful" Izzy nodded and then flickered her tail, signaling her clan to move out. "Goodbye!" Bridgette called as the fleet left camp. At Thunderclan camp, the cats were each getting ready for their journey. Ezekial heard the Riverclan cats stomp through the undergrowth and came upon an idea. "You know how Riverclan has evacuated the camp?" he mewed to Courtney. "Yeah" Courtney mewed as she gathered herbs for the trip. "So, the camp is totally deserted?" "Not totally deserted," Courtney answered, "If I know Riverclan, Bridgette and at least one other warrior will be staying behind. What wimps!" "Why are you going when Bridgette isn't?" Ezekial asked. "Because I'm not a mouseheart like Bridgette!" Courtney snarled, "Why do you ask?" "Well, since almost no one is in the camp, we could take this opportunity to destroy their medicine supply?" Courtney's annoyed frown grew into a devious smile. "That's actually a pretty good idea!" Courtney ran out of the den. A few minutes later, a yowl came from outside the medicine den. "We will be taking a quick detour to Riverclan camp!" Heather yowled. The Thunderclan cats murmured uneasily before finally yowling in agreement. "Let us set off!" Heather yelled and then jumped off of the Highrock. Bridgette busily sorted the herbs she had collected. She continued stacking them until Cody came running in. "What is it?" Bridgette mumbled, obviously annoyed. "I think I've spotted other cats!" Cody mewed nervously. "Cody, only you, Noah, and I are the only ones here" Bridgette calmly said. "But... but I saw a tortoiseshell circling the camp a few minutes ago!" Cody stuttered. "That was probably your imagination" Bridgette mewed. As if on cue, the Thunderclan cats swarmed into the camp. As Bridgette stood, petrified, Cody grabbed her scruff and hauled her out of camp when the Thunderclan team advanced toward the medicine den. "No! All of my herbs are in there!" Bridgette shrieked. Cody growled through her thick fur. "Forget it! What good are herbs when the only cat who knows how to use them is crippled?" Cody hissed. Noah followed the pair out. Bridgette watched in horror as the Thunderclan cats tore up her herbs. She struggled from Cody's grip and ran into the clearing. The other cats froze when they saw her. "Well, if it isn't the little medicine cat." Courtney sneered. Bridgette's teeth chattered, but she puffed out her chest and refused to show them she was nervous. "Please get out!" she screeched. The Thunderclan cats were unfazed. "Why? Are you going to attack us if we don't" The crowd burst out laughing. Bridgette felt her blood boil with anger. She threw her head back and roared. At the same moment, a much more powerful roar blended with hers. That was much louder than I intended. she thought. The Thunderclan cats' ears pricked and they turned their attention to the gorse tunnel. They squeaked in terror and began scurrying in different directions. Cody and Noah leapt out of their hiding places and stood protectively in front of Bridgette. They snarled as a dark figure emerged from the tunnel and loomed over the cats. Strangely, it didn't attack them, it just sat down. "Hello young cats." it said. The Riverclan patrol trudged through the bayou in search of Trent. Category:Fan Fictions Category:AutumnSky's Fanfictions